Romeu e Julieta
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Um ensaio muito louco, e muito TenNeji .: one-short U.A. :.


**Romeu e Julieta**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto me pertence (autora baka para e olha para o que acabou de escrever e exclama): – Desde quando Naruto me pertence... – é aí que a autora baka percebe que se esqueceu de digitar o "não" e percebe que também se esqueceu de tomar o remedinho... Rsrs ^^'**

- Romeu, Romeu, onde estás Romeu?

- Estou aqui Julieta!

- Eu não agüento mais Neji! – disse Tenten jogando o scripte pro alto, fazendo as folhas se espalharem pelo chão do quarto.

- Tudo sua culpa Tenten – disse Neji se levantando calmamente da cama e começando a recolher as folhas que havia se espalhado pelo chão.

- Obrigado pelo apoio ¬¬'

- Foi você quem disse que não agüentava mais, e você sabe muito bem que foi por sua culpa, quem mandou você apostar com a Temari quem ficava com o papel de Julieta na peça? – disse Neji se sentando na cama e começando a colocar o scripte em ordem.

- Para começar Neji, você sabe que não fui eu quem apostou, foi a Temari que me desafiou, e desde que ela ganhou de mim no judô ela está insuportável! E eu estou a fim de roubar dela o papel de Julieta!

- Vocês garotas são muito esquisitas...

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca Neji – disse Tenten pegando o scripte já em ordem das mãos de Neji.

- Vamos continuar ou você vai dar outro ataque? Já foi o segundo em menos de 3h.

- Eu não vou dar ataque, pode deixar... E que tal a gente fazer uma pausa? Já estamos treinando há muito tempo... – depois de dito isso ela se jogou na cama e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Se você quer... – Neji deu os ombros – então eu acho que eu já devo ir para casa.

- Vai agora não – Tenten se apoiou num dos cotovelos e completou – vamos conversar um pouco, desde que eu comecei a treinar para ser a Julieta nós não temos conversado direito.

- Tudo bem – ele deu os ombros.

- Neji – Tenten olhou para ele e deu seu melhor dos sorrisos – você é do grupo de teatro, não é?

- Sou – disse meio desconfiado, aquele sorriso sempre lhe trazia problemas.

- Então Neji – o sorriso de Tenten aumentou – você bem que poderia me dizer quem vai se o Romeu...

Neji revirou os olhos

- Deixa de ser mau! – Tenten disse fazendo biquinho e olhar pidão

- Você vai descobrir amanhã nas audições – Neji olhou para um pôster de um ator qualquer prego na parece do quarto de Tenten para não ter que olhar para o rosto pidão dela, ele sabia que não ia resistir durante muito tempo.

- Você é muito mau – disse ela se sentando e abraçando as pernas e apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos.

- Tenten, amanhã você descobre, tá legal?

- Fazer o que né? Mas sabe de uma coisa?

- O que? – perguntou Neji ainda desconfiado

- Eu gostaria que você fosse o Romeu – disse Tenten olhando para um porta-retrato onde havia uma foto tirada há muito tempo atrás, pelo menos há 10 anos, onde ela e Neji em seus sete anos de idade sorriam abraçados.

Neji agradeceu aos céus por Tenten estar distraída e não ter percebido o vermelho que tomou conta das suas bochechas

- Sabe Neji – disse Tenten se virando para olhar para Neji – eu já estou tão acostumada com você como Romeu que eu ia acharia estranho ter que contracenar com alguém que não fosse você

- Talvez você não precisasse se desacostumar – disse ele enigmaticamente

- Como assim? – perguntou Tenten confusa

- Talvez – Neji se aproximou mais de Tenten – você possa ter o Romeu que você quer...

- Ter o Romeu... Peraí! Você vai ser o Romeu? Õ.ô

- Demorou a entende – ele riu

- Peraí! Tudo bem que você é o Romeu, mas se eu não for a Julieta... Você vai ter como Julieta a Temari!

- Não precisa ficar preocupada, você é a única Julieta – ele vendo a cara confusa dela explicou – Temari está doente, e duvido que tenha alguém melhor que você, e qualquer coisa eu posso dar um jeitinho...

- Yeah! Eu vou ser a Julieta e você o Romeu? Ebaaa! – ela pulou em cima de Neji enlaçando o seu pescoço com os braços e deu um beijo na bochecha dele, fazendo-o ficar corado

- Não é para tanto...

- Claro que é! Para começar, eu vou ser a Julieta e não a amostrada da Temari (nada contra ela) e você vai ser o Romeu! Você não acha isso bom? Que tal descermos para fazer um Milk shake e pipoca para comemorar? – disse Tenten super-ultra-mega-power animada

- Tentador, mas antes nós devemos ensaiar a cena do beijo...

- Cena do beijo...? – Perguntou Tenten confusa

- É, a cena em que os protagonistas se beijam – dito isso Neji acabou com a distancia que os separava e a abraçou, pôs seus lábios sobre os dela e fez com que as bocas se misturassem, depois de um tempo eles se separaram em busca de ar

- Eu... Eu... – Tenten gaguejou deixando Neji preocupado, mas suas preocupações foram lançadas para longe quando ela deu aquele sorriso encantador e completou – Eu acho que ainda não entendi direito essa cena, poderíamos repetir?

- Sempre que quiser – disse Neji com um sorriso travesso, e ele pousou novamente seus lábios sobre os de Tenten por uma segunda, terceira, quarta, quinta vez, infinitamente, até que ela se cansasse de repetir aquela cena... O que não seria antes de para sempre...

**Fim!**

_Espero que tenha ficado a altura!_

_Não sou muito boa escrevendo U.A., mais espero que não tenham se assustado e saindo correndo da frente do com computador úù_

_Deixemos de papo furado!_

_Bjuxx ;**_

_Ja ne – xauzin_

**Mereço**** reviews? *-***


End file.
